In several electronic applications, it is often necessary to provide a register cell capable of driving a load with an appropriate voltage and/or current. This is particularly the case for FPGA applications in which the register cells for setting the behavior of FPGA provide a signal, which may go through several pass gates before eventually driving the output load of the FPGA. Accordingly, a register cell having an appropriate driving voltage and/or current is needed.
This usually prevents the usage of flash register cells for FPGA applications. In particular, flash register cells are known to have a high impedance and thus a low driving voltage and/or current.